Patty Thompson
Patricia Thompson is a Demon Weapon and the younger sister of Liz Thompson. Known as one of the "Demon Twin Guns", both her and her sister were known as the "Brooklyn Devils" and were petty thugs until being found by their now current Meister and Shinigami, Death the Kid. Overtime, she reformed from her thieving and ruffian ways along with Liz and became Kid's weapon and later becoming DWMA students within the EAT Class. Statistics *'Name': Patricia "Patty" Thompson *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Demon Weapon *'Height': 161 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 49 kg (108 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Blue *'Hair Color': Bright Blonde *'Relatives': Liz Thompson (Older sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Liz Thompson (Only when Kid isn't around) *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Narumi Takahira Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Speed': Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ, higher with Soul Resonance *'Durability': City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Liz in Weapon Form. *'Intelligence': Low Average Appearance Patty appears to be physically older than Kid, Black☆Star, Soul, and Maka. She has chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs and light blue eyes. While Patty is shorter than Liz, she has a larger breast size than her sister; these and other physical differences between the sisters annoy their meister, Kid, as it makes the sisters asymmetrical in their human form. Like Liz, Patty's soul has a pink color and has two curved triangles resembling the corners of her hat that was part of her initial outfit as Kid's weapon. Like Liz, Patty wears the same cowgirl outfit underneath a cropped white jacket: a tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike Liz, Patty wears bubble shorts. There is also a subtle difference in her hat. Liz's hat has rims that slant forwards, whereas Patty's hat has rims that are in a perfect curve. Personality Patty is mostly seen speaking in a sing-song voice, as she often says '♪' after her main speech. She acts and speaks like a young child. She pronounces words like "hello" and "sorry", as a child would "hullo" and "sowwy", and seems to still be learning about simple things such as assigning animal noises to the right animal. She is certainly unaware of more complex concepts, such as those of genders other than simply male and female. However, these may not have been explained to her due to her generally childish demeanour and inability to understand a lot of things, as exemplified by Liz congratulating her on simply getting animal names right. This lack of knowledge may be due to her growing up on the streets and presumably not having a formal education. Her current personality differs from the seemingly aggressive personality she had during her time in Brooklyn, developing her current personality after she met Kid. Unlike her sister Liz, Patty enjoys the drama brought on by Kid's perfectionist attitude; though she does cheer him up when he gets down on himself about it. She also seems naïve and simple-minded, seeming not to take life seriously. She also seems fascinated by the smallest details, such as children's alphabet books or a hairclip. She frequently laughs, even when something bad happens. For example, when Kid bemoans his asymmetry and says he "wants to die," Patty responds with her distinctive laughter: "Kya ha ha! ♪" and, at other times when he is depressed, even poking him with a stick. On the few occasions when she loses her temper, her childlike personality is replaced by an almost insane anger, as if her personality returns to how she behaved when a criminal in Brooklyn. Her demeanor can be so frightening that it scares Kid, even to the point of risking running through an asymmetric Tadpole Bomb minefield. When confronting some serious topics, and dangerous situations, Patty's childishly naïve personality is replaced with a more serious personality, suggesting that her bubbly personality may be a mask or merely how she wants to act. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Relationships *Liz Thompson *Death the Kid Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Weapon Category:Gun Weapon Category:One-Star Weapon Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters